Corbyn
"I'm going to tell you right now that you shouldn't trust me at all. ... The fear that you think no one else knows about, it calls to me like a child would to their mother. With all of that being said, can I trust you?" '''- ''Corbyn asking a favor of Therilin ' Corbyn, known as the Divine Magister and figurehead for the eponymous Church of Corbyn, is a Dread Psion who is currently pursuing divinity in order to provide a God for his Psionic brethren. 'Early Life' Corbyn was born in the nation of Karnegras to two highly distinguished wizards. His father being an accomplished battle mage, while his mother was one of the last few true-namers in the world. Much to their disappointment their son did not display any aptitude at all for magic and at an early age his powers manifested in the form of limited telepathy that triggered only when a person was afraid. Corbyn's parents slowly grew distant from him as they started to harbor doubts about their son, wondering if one of their many enemies they had made perhaps possessed their boy or even replaced him with a doppelganger of sorts. At the age of 16 Corbyn left his home carrying a travel bag, the clothes on his back and enough money to get him settled in a town or two away from his parents where he could no longer damage their reputation. Shunned by his parents and the society he was raised in, Corbyn spent his first night sleeping in an alleyway after wandering aimlessly for the day within his home town, perhaps for the last time he thought. He awoke to the sounds of a group of street thugs attacking a nearby beggar who then turned to prey upon him. Corbyn, fueled by the fear of the dying man, awakened to his powers and destroyed the psyche of one assailant, sending the rest running in a fear-induced panic. Clutching a pair of punch daggers he pilfered off of his disabled attacker, Corbyn made his way out of Karnegras towards the Uncivilized Lands to start a new life and find his way in the world. Pre-Divinity After leaving Karnegras, Corbyn began to delve deeper into the usage of his powers, exploring how fear affected those around him and how to manipulate it to his advantage. As he gained proficiency in terrorizing others, his list of enemies grew and Corbyn found he was unable to stay in any area for too long, particularly because of his preference of victimizing those from nearby Karnegras. His journeys eventually took him to the Dwarven city of Shield Mountain, aptly built into the mountainside. It was there that Corbyn found a new home to establish himself in, at least one that didn't judge too harshly given that Shield Mountain was towards the center of the Uncivilized Lands. Eventually, Corbyn's actions of preying upon those from Karnegras resulted in a bounty issued on his head. Various mercenaries, as well as vengeful wizards, began to pursue him in earnest. During one hunt, a particularly well-read wizard managed to figure out the source of the murderer's powers and devised a pair of manacles that would subdue them. However, the wizard was uninformed of Corbyn's description and instead believed someone else to be the roving murderer. Armed with a charm to locate psionic creatures, the wizard instead came upon Ayanna. Stalking behind the wizard, Corbyn allowed Ayanna to be captured before approaching and feigning as an injured traveler. Lured into false security and unequipped to handle another psion, he was quickly murdered by Corbyn, who then freed Ayanna. To this day, Corbyn believes it was fate that he met his future comrade in arms on that occasion. The two of them quickly bonded once they realized they were both gifted with unknown powers: Corbyn, with his dominion over fear, while Ayanna had an unnatural eye for marksmanship. Category:NPC Category:Deity